In data communication systems, it is often useful to modularize interface electronics and other interface elements in a data communication module. For example, in an optical data communication system, such a module may include a light source such as a laser, a light receiver such as a photodiode, or both a light source and a light receiver. To use an optical data communication module, an optical fiber cable is coupled to a port in the module. Such a module also includes electrical contacts that can be coupled to an external electronic system.
In an instance in which the end of an optical fiber is terminated with a plug, the optical fiber can be coupled to an optical data communication module by plugging the plug into a receptacle on the module. In some instances, however, it is desirable to couple a bare fiber (i.e., a fiber not terminated with a plug) to an optical data communication module. Modules of this type are commonly intended for use with economical plastic optical fiber (POF). Absent a retaining mechanism, the end of a POF that has been inserted into a receptacle in such a module can be pulled out of the receptacle inadvertently. To overcome this problem, various fiber-retaining mechanisms have been developed for optical data communication modules. For example, one such retaining mechanism includes a barrel-shaped receptacle that can be rotated in a screw-like manner to clamp a fiber that has been inserted into the receptacle. Another such retaining mechanism includes a sliding actuator that is slid from one position to another to clamp a fiber that has been inserted into the receptacle.
Modules having fiber-retaining clamp mechanisms are typically significantly larger than the opto-electronic elements housed within them, because the mechanisms occupy a significant amount of space. Also, the electrical leads that extend from the module housing are typically part of a relatively complex and uneconomical arrangement of electrical conductors. It would be desirable to provide a compact optical data communication module having an economical and convenient fiber-retaining clamp mechanism and arrangement of electrical leads.